The One They Love
by vintagemiracle
Summary: A love story featuring the Jonas Brothers, has some stuff to do with Hannah Montana.Pairings: Nick & Miley, Joe & OC, Kevin & Hillary Duff
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The One They Love

A.N.:

Remember: I do not own anything except for Ava and any new characters.

Note: Okay this is my first Jonas Brother fan fiction where there the main characters so it might not be amazing, but I'm trying!

▼☺☺♪☺♪♪♪♪♪▼♪♪♪▼♪♪▼♪♪▼▼♪▼☺☺♪☺♪♪♪♪♪▼♪♪♪▼♪♪▼♪♪▼

"Joe? Joe! Joe?" Nick waved his hand in front of Joe's face. Joe was practically drowning himself in his chocolate cereal. "What?" Joe practically yelled causing Kevin to choke on his coffee. Nick looked down at his hands. "I was saying this girl moved down the street and…. well… never mind." Nick lowered his voice. Nick was trying to say that the girl Ava loves Joe and would love to go on a date and Joe really has to move on, Mandy's dating and he should too.

"I don't see you and Miley dating!" Joe said angrily. Wow. Joe was so not a morning person. Nick played with his dog tag and then stared at his hands. Kevin's mouth hung in the air and his hands gripped his coffee cup. Joe sighed got up and left.

"He doesn't mean that Nick." Kevin said. "I know." Nick sighed.

▼☺☺♪☺♪♪♪♪♪▼♪♪♪▼♪♪▼♪♪▼▼♪▼☺☺♪☺♪♪♪♪♪▼♪♪♪▼♪♪▼♪♪▼

Joe stared at himself in the mirror. The last time he wore this shirt Mandy had asked him out. Joe hated this shirt; he took it off and through it on the floor. Today was his and Mandy's anniversary, well used to be. Joe choose a white dress shirt and black stripped tie. He through in his red jeans and fixed his hair. His hair was such a mess. God today wasn't his day.

▼☺☺♪☺♪♪♪♪♪▼♪♪♪▼♪♪▼♪♪▼▼♪▼☺☺♪☺♪♪♪♪♪▼♪♪♪▼♪

Nick continuously opened and closed his phone. "God Nick you're going to break it!" Kevin said. Nick shrugged. Why wasn't Miley texting him? Frankie sat on the floor playing with toy dinosaurs. "Oh my god!" Nick muttered. "Nicholas Jerry Jonas! Do not use god's name in vain!" His mother said peeping her head through the door. Nick shrugged once again.

"Beep, Beep, Beep." Nicks phone rand. It was a text from Miley.

SmileyMiley- Good morning Nick

NickJ- Hey Miles!

SmileyMiley- Meet me 4 coffee Starbucks.

NickJ- K. 11:00?

SmileyMiley- Ya, xoxoxoxo

NickJ- xoxoxoxo

▼☺☺♪☺♪♪♪♪♪▼♪♪♪▼♪♪▼♪♪▼▼♪▼☺☺♪☺♪♪♪♪♪▼♪♪♪▼♪♪▼♪♪▼

"And in other news Hilary Duff is currently single and free people! We interviewed her to see who her new crush is! A blond announcer said through Kevin's T.V. "Hi Hilary!" The Blond said. "Hi." Hilary said smiling. Kevin smiled wide. "So, who's your crush of the moment?" The Blond asked eye brows arching. "Hmm... well, I'd have to say I absolutely adore the Jonas brothers especially Kevin!" Hilary said blushing.

Kevin's mouth hung out and he dropped the coffee cup he was holding. Coffee poured all over his legs and the carpet. "Oh my… Jonas!" Kevin yelled in pain and surprise. His legs were burnt and Hillary liked him what a way to start the day!

▼☺☺♪☺♪♪♪♪♪▼♪♪♪▼♪♪▼♪♪▼▼♪▼☺☺♪☺♪♪♪♪♪▼♪♪♪▼♪♪▼♪♪▼

"Joe umm… will you umm…" Nick began. He was trying to tell Joe trying to go talk to Ava when an idea crossed his mind. "I need to pick up a book, and I won't be able too because I will be with Miley so could you pick it up for me?" Nick wrote Ava's address down on a paper and handed it to Joe. Joe looked at Nick and nodded.

▼☺☺♪☺♪♪♪♪♪▼♪♪♪▼♪♪▼♪♪▼▼♪▼☺☺♪☺♪♪♪♪♪▼♪♪♪▼♪♪▼♪♪▼

Joe walked down the street L.A's heat was unbearable this morning. He found the house and noticed a girl sitting on the veranda. Oh God, no, no, no. Joe cleared his throat and the girl looked up. She wore brown sweat pants and a pink shirt form Hollister. Her black hair was held in place by a white hair band. "Oh my Jonas! It's a Jonas!" She screamed. "Hi." Joe said feeling a bit uncomfortable. She blushed and stuck out her hand. "I'm Ava. You're Joe." She said laughing. "That's what they tell me, but I'm really Enrique Iglasis!" (A.N. I don't know how to spell his name sorry!) Joe smiled. Ava laughed. Nick had tricked him and he was okay with it.

"So you just moved here?" Joe asked. They sat on the veranda and talking. "Ya, my mom got a new job so we moved to L.A." Ava smiled. "So, when did you meet Nick?" Joe said laughing. Ava blushed. "Last night. I practically killed him and I couldn't stop talking about you!" I think I'm getting better at this whole running into a Jonas thing. "Ava laughed and so did Joe. Joe placed his arm around her shoulder and Ava smiled.

"You're cute." Joe laughed and smiled. Ava turned her head to face him and said "What you trying to say Joseph?" "Tonight 7:00 I'll pick you up. Movie Dinner. Okay?" Joe said. "Sure." Ava smiled. Joe got up and kissed her cheek.

▼☺☺♪☺♪♪♪♪♪▼♪♪♪▼♪♪▼♪♪▼▼♪▼☺☺♪☺♪♪♪♪♪▼♪♪♪▼♪♪▼♪♪▼

A.N.: Okay I had more written for the story such as Nick and Kevin stuff with there crushes. But I'm to lazy to type it out so it will be in the next chapter but only if you like the first one. Did you?? Please comment. I wanted to give everyone something to read over march break (if you have one) Enjoy!


	2. Important AN

**VERY IMPORTANT!!**

**I HAVE MOVED ALL OF MY STORIES OVER TO **

**WHERE I AM ALLOWED TO WRITE ABOUT WHATEVER I WANT. **

**IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE TO READ MY STORIES, THEN GO THERE!**

**MY USERNAME IS vintagemiracle**

**THIS SITE INCLUDES JONAS BROTHERS SECTION AS WELL AS A HANNAH MONTANA AND WOWP!**

**CHECK IT OUT & REALLY UNLEASH YOU IMAGINATION!**

**THANKS!**


End file.
